you're not my Sam!
by leslie3
Summary: hehe... we got bored on a thurs. afternoon, decided to write a story. can't explain in a summary, too complicated


Hey! This is supposed to be a funny story, please review, if you like it, but don't review, we might not feel like posting, right? Right. So review.  
  
This is the disclaimer for the entire story: we don't own characters or places, no matter how much we wish we did. Enjoy and review!  
You're not my Sam  
There was a loud shriek from the back of the potions room.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"  
  
Snape didn't even look up, "Fifteen points from Ravenclaw, and if you interrupt the lesson one more time, it will be fifty and a week's worth of detentions."  
  
"Quick, before Snape sees, hand me that bottle." Laura said. Both Missy and Laura were sitting as far away from Snape as the walls allowed. For some reason he had put the two friends together for potions class. He obviously hadn't been warned about the chaos and destruction that followed the two when they were together. Missy carefully handed the bottle of blue liquid to Laura, who studied it a bit before chucking it, bottle and all into the cauldron.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"How should I know? Don't look so worried, I'm just trying to see how much I can fit in there before it blows up." Laura said, indicating the cauldron full of God knows what.  
  
"No! Stop! I don't want another detention with Snape because you decided to experiment during class again!"  
  
"Hey, do you think I could make a clone? I could call it Arual, my name, backwards!"  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Hey! Watch this!" Laura said excitedly as she threw her hairband into the concoction, " It's clone time!"  
  
"What the."  
BOOM!  
A loud explosion literally rocked Hogwarts with the evil mad scientist laughter of Laura in the background.  
  
"That's another detention!" Snape yells from where he was flung by the explosion. He didn't even look to where Missy and Laura had been.  
  
**** *** ** *  
  
"Ow! Get off me Sam!"  
  
"What did you say Mister Frodo?"  
  
"Shit! That hurt! Laura, what the hell did you do now?"  
  
Frodo looks up and screams, "You're not my Sam!"  
  
"Uh.Ummm.AHHHHHHHHHH! Laura, where are you?"  
  
A loud thud, accompanied by lots of cursing, was heard nearby.  
  
"That was fucking cool! Dude.lets do that again! Uh, Missy, where are you?"  
  
Laura slowly sits up and finds odd-looking men pointing sharp metal objects in her face, "Hey, this looks a lot more fun than potions class! Where the fuck am I? Missy, where the hell are you? I could use a little help."  
  
A man and what looks like a gorgeous, pointy-eared man start talking in a strange language, "What is this Aragorn?"  
  
" I don't know, she speaks the language of men, but she's like no other I have ever seen, look at her clothes." Laura was dressed in burnt robes with jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt underneath. She stands up and addresses the normal, but dirty, looking man.  
  
"What the fuck are you saying? You're like speaking gibberish."  
  
Missy, surrounded by four extremely short men pointing their own swords at her, hobbled over to Laura, "What did you think you were doing you bitch! We are probably miles away from Hogwarts, lost in the woods with weird people who probably want to shish kebab us, and I think I sprained my ankle! Why must you always play around in potions and get me in trouble? Every day it happens, and now we're completely lost! God, sometimes I don't even know why I put up with you!"  
  
"Cuz without me your life would be boring as hell," Laura replied.  
  
"Truer words were never spoken,' Missy replied after some thought.  
  
Then, they both realized that the men, who had been forgotten during Missy rant, were still pointing dangerous looking objects at them.  
  
"You know guys, you can take your swords and crap down now," Laura told them.  
  
"Laura, let me do the talking here! You've already gotten us into enough trouble today."  
  
When the men didn't put their swords down, Laura, completely ignoring Missy protests, pulls out her wand, "Oh yeah, what do you think about me now? I have a wand, and I know how to use it!"  
  
"Laura! What the hell do you think you're doing! Put that away!"  
  
"They wanna fight, come on, bring it!" Laura yells as she mimics karate moves she's seen on TV.  
  
The man with pointy ears turned to the man he was talking to earlier, and said in the same, strange language," Aragorn, what does she think she can do to us with a stick?"  
  
"Blah blah blah, can't you two ever talk in English?"  
  
Missy steps between Laura and the men, "Please, excuse my friend, she was dropped on her head a few times when she was an infant." Laura glares at Missy.  
  
"If everyone could put their weapons down, including you Laura, we can try to get this sorted out."  
  
Laura pouts and drops her wand. Sitting down on the ground almost immediately afterwards. All the men look at each other, and place their weapons on a rock a few feet away. As Laura sits and sulks about the unfairness of the situation, everyone else heads over to Missy for an explanation.  
So? How was it? We really, really, REALLY want to know. We want to know if we should post the next chapter, or give up. So please, if you have any opinion of this story at all, please review. ~leslie 


End file.
